The Not So Ordinary Life Of Ruby Rose
by PeoplexLikexGrapes
Summary: Ruby Rose and her sister Yang are moving from Britain to America after saving an important criminal's life. Join Ruby and others in the fictional city of San Laguera, as they race fast cars, perform heists, and do other illegal stuff. All the while they still have to go to school, go to parties and skateboard like normal teens... This probably won't end well
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently writing four fanfics at once right now! Yay! :D I hope you'll enjoy this, but it's like British GTA, well for now, because they may move to America in later chapters :D **

**UPDATE: I decided that halfway through this chapter, I would set it in America (with Ruby and Yang moving there), because it's just that much easier!**

**I've asked for requests for cars for any character to have, but I'm sorry to say I've already chosen cars for Yang and Ruby.**

**Just a bit of background, the police in Britain don't shoot unless someone's life is in danger. And it's also illegal to have guns here, so keep that in mind.**

**Also, in these types of things, people are too heavily influenced by GTA, because they portray cops as dumb, but in fact in real life, it is actually a lot more different. E.g. The cops can track calls from a mobile, meaning that phones have to be replaced every couple of days, but normally the one's that drug dealers have are crappy ten pound ones (Sorry Americans). Also, the cops are a lot more effective than GTA portray them. That could be because British cops are so much more awesome (hehe jokes, please don't kill me!)**

* * *

"Ruby, we've got a job for you. We need you to deliver ten one-hundred gram bags of crack to a man at seventeen Camden Road, got it?"

"I got it, should I throw the phone away after this?"

"Yeah, you'll get a new one the next time you come to the community center. Someone on Williamson Street should be there to give you half the bags, then a bit further on there'll be another guy with the other half. Good luck."

Despite being a kind of dealer of drugs, Ruby had never actually taken any illegal drugs once. She was just doing this for the money.

Ruby lived in Holloway, London, with her older sister Yang. Both were attending a college, Beacon, which was relatively close to where they lived. Both of them were also involved in the drug part of crime in London. It was the best way to get money. Since Yang was nineteen, and Ruby was seventeen, they didn't have to pay for college fees. (The UK education system is different). That meant, all the drug money they got would go to buying luxuries for themselves, and with that money they had received a year earlier, they had moved out of their crummy flat, and got a decent house on Parkhurst Road.

Ruby walked past an apartment block, and sitting on a bench, was one of the guys she would get the drugs from. His name was Robbie if she remembered correctly. She nodded to him, and he passed her five bags. Ruby put it in her bag, checked for cops, and walked over to a signpost, where another guy was hanging around, Phil. She nodded to him an she got the other five bags of drugs, and made her way onto Camden road.

There seemed to be no cops around, so Ruby allowed herself to relax a little, and she knocked on the door of the target house. The door opened, and a middle-aged man opened the door, and saw Ruby, who was reaching for the drugs. The man peeled off several fifty pound notes, and gave them to Ruby, before thanking her, and shutting the door. Ruby counted five hundred pounds there in total, and she walked to the community center, handing the money to Raphael, who was one of the leader's, Hagar's, lieutenants.

"Good job little red," said the man with a smile, which revealed cracked teeth. He took two fifty pound notes from the pile and handed it to Ruby. "There, 20%, just like we agreed."

Ruby smiled. "Nice doing business."

Raphael nodded. "Soon, you and your sister will be rising up. Not one failed delivery."

Ruby laughed. "That's just how I roll," she said with a smirk.

* * *

Ruby was walking back home, when she thought she saw Hagar, the guy who ran all the drug crime around this area of London. But what was he doing here? The top dog didn't normally hang around near this place. She watched as Hagar and two others walked towards the community center. As they approached, two silent figures sprang up and knocked two guards brutally to the floor. The two converged on Hagar, only for one of them keel over forwards with a gash in the back of his head. As the other attacker turned round to see what had happened, he was hit smack in the face with a machete, and both were left knocked out on the ground.

Ruby couldn't believe what she had just done. She had run over, picked up a fallen machete from one of Hagar's guards, and whacked both attackers in the head. She looked down at Hagar, who was looking up in admiration at the seventeen year old girl that had just saved his life.

"Wow kid, I cannot thank you enough for what you just did, what's your name?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Ah, from America I see? Well, I guess I owe you big time, so anytime you need a favour, you can just pop in."

Ruby smiled. "It's cool, thanks."

"I'll tell my guys about you and your sister, that they should treat you with respect, yeah?"

And with that, Hagar walked off, and Ruby happily walked back to her and Yang's house. She couldn't wait to tell Yang the good news.

* * *

**Okay, so mid-story, I decided that they'll move to America, just because it will be easier to write the story. Ruby and Yang will still be at college though. **

* * *

Ruby was so excited! Yang and her were flying back to America. They'd left behind many friends, and were heading over to their (Fictional) old city, San Laguera, which had quite a high crime rate, but wasn't in the top 25 cities in America. It was bustling with life, and there were many large properties, and flash cars, perfect for stealing... Half the cops there were corrupt as well. Still, Ruby and Yang were raised in the nice part of San Laguera.

"I can't wait to catch up with Weiss, and Pyrrha, and Jaune, and Blake, and Ren, and Nora, and-"

"Okay Ruby, we get the point," said Yang with a smirk.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!"

"Trust me Ruby, I am too, but save your energy for later, plus, we have a meeting with that Roman guy."

"Oh, yeah..."

Hagar had paid for Ruby and Yang to fly to America, and enough money to rent a small flat there too. Hagar had connections in San Laguera, and had told his associates there to meet up with Ruby and Yang, and sort them out.

There were two main rival gangs in the city. The White Fang, and the Crimson Sun (Fanfic reference, but which one? ;)). There were several smaller groups that worked for either side, and then there was the Dogs Of War, who just worked for whoever paid the most. Hagar was allied with the Crimson Sun, who's leader was this Roman guy.

Normally, Roman would have sent some people lower down, but Hagar had requested that he meet Ruby and Yang in person.

Soon, the two siblings walked into the arrivals part of the airport, and there to greet them, was long time friend, Weiss Schnee, who they hadn't seen since Yang was thirteen, and Ruby was eleven.

"Weiss!" said Ruby happily as she ran up to Weiss, and enveloped her in a massive hug.

"It's good to see you Ruby," said Weiss, who remained calm as always, but she still had a massive grin.

Yang quickly walked over and gave Weiss a hug as well.

Once they were all acquainted, Weiss told the two to follow her, and outside, Weiss led them to a swish Audi R8 LMS Ultra, but it had been modified as a four seater.

"Nice car Weiss!" said Yang in appreciation. "They have nothing like this in Britain. It sucked..."

Weiss smiled.

"How did you get enough money to pay for it? I know you're rich and all, but..."

Weiss sighed. "You guys were involved in... stuff in Britain, weren't you?"

Yang and Ruby nodded.

"Well, I did some stuff for the Crimson Sun, and we hit _big _one time, and I got to keep loads of it, so I bought this, and an apartment for myself."

"But what did your parents say?"

"Heh, my parents moved out a couple of years for 'business' stuff, so I've had the house to my own since I was seventeen."

Yang grinned. "Any crazy parties?"

Weiss sighed and smirked. "No Yang, no parties..."

"I thought as much," said Yang with a grin as she loaded her small bag into the boot. "Classic Weiss."

"Watch it you brute," said Weiss with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Anyways, we're here for a meeting with Roman Torchwick, and we have to be at safe house Alpha in thirty minutes, do you think you could drop us off, if you know where it is, that is," asked Ruby.

Weiss' eyes widened in surprise. "You're meeting with actual Torchwick?"

"Yeah, but it's kinda confidential," said Yang leaning in. "If we told you what he wanted, we'd probably have to kill you," she added with a wink.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I can take you guys there, now hop in."

Ruby sat the the front next to Weiss, while Yang was comfortable sitting at the back. The three caught up with what had been happening as Weiss navigated the streets.

"So, why are you guys even here?" asked Weiss curiously. "You surely must have a reason for meeting up with the leader of the Crimson Sun."

"Well, I kinda saved this important guy back in Britain, and he said that he owed us big time, so then we decided that we would move back here, and that the guy would sort something out for us with Roman," explained Ruby.

Weiss nodded. "Well, if you're meeting with the leader, then you've definitely hit it big," she said.

Ruby nodded. "The only thing I'm worried about, is that Yang and I still have to go to college, so it's not like we'll have a lot of time to go messing stuff up..."

Yang's eyes widened. "Wait, you never told me we still had to go to college!"

Ruby laughed sheepishly. "Hehe yeah, maybe I forgot?"

Yang huffed. "Jeez Ruby, you little..."

"Well, I still haven't signed us up, and maybe if we get good money for the jobs we might do, we might not need to go to college..."

Yang nodded and sat back in her seat. "Fine..."

* * *

Not long afterwards, Weiss pulled into a side street, near an alleyway.

"Okay, I'll be waiting out here. Go into the alleyway, knock on the second door, and just state your names. They should be expecting you. Got it?"

Ruby nodded. "I got it, now let's go Yang!" she said cheerfully as she took her bag and walked into the alleyway.

"Ruby, you shouldn't treat this so lightly, pretty much everything we will do will be illegal," warned Yang, who followed close behind.

"Yang! I know, but I'm just excited, that's all!"

The two walked up to the door, and knocked.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the inside.

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao long."

"Okay, Roman has been expecting you," said the guy from the other side, and he opened the door, pointing them down the hallway. "Second door on the right."

Ruby nodded and walked inside, followed by Yang, and the two stopped outside the door.

"You ready Yang?" asked Ruby with a grin.

"Baby, I was born ready," said Yang, with a cheesy grin which was almost as cheesy as the line. She slapped on some Ray-bans.

Ruby rolled her eyes but failed to hold back a giggle, and the two siblings walked inside.

* * *

**Ooh, what will Roman want with Ruby and Yang? Anyways, this isn't the greatest, but any feedback and advice would be appreciated.**

**Also, PM me with what cars you want the characters to have. It can be for Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Neptune, Sun, Ren e.t.c. but sadly, I've already decided on the cars that Ruby and Yang have, just to repeat.**

**Thanks! :) Until next time**

**-PLG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo I'm back! :D I'm not very experienced with these kind of things, so any feedback would be appreciated!**

* * *

Ruby and Yang walked inside to find a small office, with a desk, and at that desk sat the guy that was presumably called Roman. He had long orange hair, and swaggy white coat, and he currently had a cigar in his mouth. He was pretty much what you'd expect a crime syndicate leader to look like.

"Roman?" asked Yang, deciding to do the talking.

"Ah, the infamous Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, please take a seat!" said Roman, motioning to two chairs in front of him on the opposite side.

Both sat down at the chairs, and Roman stumped his cigar out, and leant forward.

"So, Ruby, you saved a good pal of mine back in Britain, so he asks me to sort you out with some stuff in your hometown," he said, looking at the younger girl.

Ruby nodded.

"Well, as he's a personal friend, I'll make sure that you get some good jobs around here. That's all I can really say, but if you give us your address I can get one of my men to pop by with jobs now and again, that okay?"

Both girls nodded, and Roman stood up. "Well, nice meeting you ladies, but I have to go now. I take it Weiss brought you here?"

The two girls nodded again.

"I've got a job tomorrow, so I'll send her to your apartment tomorrow at about ten in the morning. She'll tell you the details."

"Got it," said Yang with a smile, and Roman held open the door for them both, before following them outside. Weiss was waiting outside her car, and her face lit up into a smile as Ruby and Yang approached.

"So, what did he say?"

"He just said that you'd come by our apartment tomorrow with a job?" said Ruby.

"Oh, right! Yeah, so I'll come round tomorrow to pick you guys up?"

"Yeah," nodded Ruby, as she got back into Weiss' car.

The car journey back was quiet, and eventually Weiss pulled into the parking lot of Ruby and Yang's new apartment.

"One of the nicest blocks around here," said Weiss as the three got out of the car.

"Well, it was good to see you again Weiss!" said Ruby happily as she pulled Weiss into a hug.

"Likewise Ruby," said Weiss fondly, before she gave Yang a hug and turned back to her car.

As Ruby hooked her bag over her shoulder, Yang called out to Weiss.

"Do you know if Blake's around?"

Weiss nodded and smiled awkwardly. "Well, she is, but she kind of has to keep a low profile..."

"Why's that?" asked Ruby.

"Well, she was actually kind of... associated with the White Fang for a while, but she left... and now she's working for Roman, but White Fang members have put a bounty on her head..."

"Man, that's pretty tough..." said Yang. "Do you know where she is though?"

"Uhh, well she's actually staying five minutes away at a different set of apartments, so you could probably visit her later."

Yang's face lit up. "Ooh! Great!"

"Why are you so excited Yang?" asked Ruby with a smirk.

"I.. uh.. am just happy that I get to see my best friend again!" said Yang, recovering quickly.

Ruby and Weiss shared a knowing look, and Weiss bid farewell again, and drove off in her car.

"Well, I guess this is home now," said Yang with a smile as they walked over to the building.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after showering and grabbing something to eat, Ruby and Yang made their way to where Weiss said Blake was currently residing in.

Ruby wore a black sweater and jeans, while Yang wore a white tank top, a yellow jacket, and white shorts. It was evening, and the sunset was rather nice. Yang pressed the buzzer for Blake's room, and stood back, waiting.

"Who is it?" came Blake's voice over the crackly intercom.

"Guess!" said Yang with a grin.

"Yang?!"

"The one and only, and Ruby's here too!"

"Ruby as well? Oh my god!" exclaimed Blake.

She sounded genuinely excited, which was quite rare from the serious girl.

The door opened, and Yang and Ruby quickly rushed up to Blake's door and it opened, revealing their long time friend.

The three girls let out, well Ruby and Yang, a squeal, and they hugged tightly.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well, we decided to move back here, and this Roman guy said that we could join his crew!" said Yang excitedly.

Blake's eyes widened. "Really? That's great!"

Over the next ten minutes, the girls caught up with everything, and then Yang asked.

"So, why did you leave the White Fang?"

"Well, I worked for them because my brother worked for them, but he... got killed on a job... turned out it was a suicide mission anyway," she said sadly, as Ruby and Yang's eyes widened. "When I found out, I was angry, so I went on a rampage and killed some White Fang members, then ran off. They're still hunting for me. I guess I want revenge for my brother..."

Ruby nodded sympathetically, as Yang put a comforting arm round the dark haired girl.

After talking for a while longer, Yang and Ruby had to get back to their apartment for their first job the next day.

* * *

Ruby and Yang were up by nine the next morning. They were prepping up for their job. Ruby wore a dark red hoodie and the same jeans, while Yang wore a yellow crop top, and some black booty shorts, with her jacket over it, covering the top of her legs.

At ten, they had finished breakfast, and there was knock at the door. Yang opened it and Weiss stood outside, with a black SUV parked nearby.

"You two ready to go?" she asked, giving them both a smile.

Ruby nodded and walked out of the door, followed by Weiss, and Yang locked the door and followed after them.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"I haven't been told all the details, but apparently a guy that we've been working with, Fernando, has some overdue payments. We're meeting another two guys near a car wash, and then we're apparently gonna take some cars from his dealership to cover the costs. However, if he doesn't comply, we hurt him. And then we trash the place, after taking a few cars. I heard that Torchwick might let you keep one car," explained Weiss.

Ruby nodded as Weiss drove through downtown San Laguera and stopped outside a car wash. The three got out of the car, and approached a familiar looking dark haired Asian.

"Ren? Is that you?" asked Ruby, noticing that Ren now had a pink streak in his long hair.

Ren's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ruby, Yang! It's been too long!" he said happily as he hugged both of them.

"It has!" said Yang.

Ren smiled, before nodding at another guy to come over. "This is Santana, he's gonna be coming on this job."

"Hey," the guy nodded. He had medium length brown hair, and a poor attempt of a beard.

"So, I take it Weiss told you what we're doing?" asked Ren.

"Yeah, I told them we were gonna be taking cars from Fernando's place. Anything else we should know?"

"I got orders from Neptune, he told me that Torchwick said to beat him up bad, and then take all the cars."

"Won't it be suspicious taking them away at day?" asked Ruby.

Ren smiled. "Good question, well, if anyone does get suspicious, it will just look like we're legally removing cars from the premises. We got one of our guys in the police force to forge some papers."

Ruby nodded.

"We'll be taking two different cars," said Santana. "Ren and I will take one car." He pointed to a silver Cadillac CTS-V Coupe. "And you three ladies will take the SUV."

Ruby nodded again, and she followed Weiss and Yang back to the car. They got in, and Weiss allowed Ren to drive off first, before setting off a couple of minutes later.

It took ten minutes for them to arrive, and by the time they arrived, Ren was already securing cars, while Santana had presumably taken care of Fernando.

Ren nodded to the three girls as he opened the doors of a Jaguar XKR-S. "Ruby, can you drive?"

Ruby laughed and nodded. "Well, I have a couple of times..."

Ren nodded. "Well, you can take this one can't you?"

Ruby looked in awe at the Jaguar.

"You mean I really get to drive that?" she asked excitedly.

Ren laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and this isn't even the best car here!"

Ruby jumped up in joy and snatched the keys from Ren, before sitting inside the car.

"This is awesome!"

Santana had come back and started laughing. "She's way too childish to be a criminal..." he said jokingly.

"Okay, to avoid suspicion, we all leave one at a time, and then, there will be five different locations that we'll drop off the cars, I'll send them to your phone. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, and got in their respective cars. Ruby got in her Jaguar, Yang got into a yellow Lotus Elise, Weiss got into a 2013 version Pagani Huayra, Ren got into a Toyota Aqua S, and Santana got in a BMW M3 GT.

Ruby started up the engine, and was the first to pull out. The engine made a nice sound as she accelerated on the road. She was a little bit dodgy at first, but she soon got a feel for the car, and she loved it! She drove along the dual carriageway for several minutes, easily overtaking many cars. Eventually, she reached a warehouse on the city outskirts, and parked near the entrance.

A guy with blonde hair and a goofy grin emerged from the warehouse, and his grin widened even further when he realised who was behind the wheel of the car.

"Ruby?!"

Ruby got out of the car, and looked towards the person that called out her name. Her eyes widened in surprise as she squealed.

"Jaune!"

They had been best friends since primary school (Elementary school for you Americans). The two embraced, and gone was the scrawny kid Ruby once knew. He had easily grown to be almost 6 feet tall, and he'd definitely been working out.

"So you're committing crimes as well?" asked Ruby with a grin.

"Well, it sounds a bit awkward when you word it like that, but if you meant me working for the Crimson Sun, then yes."

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're such a dork Jaune!"

Jaune grinned sheepishly but looked away.

"But you're my dork," said Ruby, smiling at the blonde.

Jaune blushed slightly and laughed.

"So, how do I get back to the dealership?" asked Ruby.

"Well, I'll take this car, but I've got another out back that you can drive back." Jaune nodded towards the left of the warehouse.

Ruby nodded and walked over, and found a red Peugeot RCZ R parked by the side of thee warehouse.

"Not bad," said Ruby nodding, as she inspected the car.

Jaune nodded and smiled. "I knew you'd like it," he said.

Ruby gave a quick hug to Jaune. "Hey, maybe we could catch up sometime?"

Jaune smiled. "I would like that Ruby."

Ruby said goodbye, hopped into the car, and pulled out onto the dual carriageway, making her way back to the dealership.

* * *

It had taken several hours, but all twenty-five cars had been seized, and stored in separate locations. They would be sold later on to anyone, with the paperwork and all, which they had been 'given' by Fernando.

One of Roman's deputies, Neptune, had arrived with good news, just for Ruby and Yang, because they didn't have a car yet to take them around San Laguera.

"As a payment, Roman says that you can pick one car each. You'll need to pay a deposit of $1000, but then for twelve months it will be absolutely free. After that, you'll have to pay monthly, but you'll probably have tonnes of cash by then."

Ruby and Yang had squealed in excitement, and had quickly looked at the list of cars to see which one they would have.

In the end, despite almost wanting every car, Ruby settled on a dark red Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, and Yang went for a yellow SRT Viper GTS, which had two black stripes going down the middle of the front of the car.

"I can't believe we get our own cars Yang!"

"I know sis! This will be awesome! I can tell we made the right decision to move back here!"

"You said it," said Ruby happily.

However, not all of their missions would be as easy as this one...

* * *

**Okay, so I need suggestions for cars for:**

**Neptune:**

**Ren:**

**Jaune:**

**Blake:**

**Any feedback would be appreciated thanks! :D**


End file.
